bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweetpea Beauty/Credits
Directors *Mike Nawrocki Writers *Mark Steele *Mike Nawrocki Producers *Jeff Bell *Dan Krech *John Morch *Leslie Ferrell Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Ian Eskelin as Dancing Pants *Lee Eric Fesko as Choir *Adam Frick as Gaspard and Ducks *Kurt Heinecke as Choir *Tim Hodge as King Snoodle and Dignified Snoodle *Lauren Hutchins as Lauren Thomas *Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry *Ally Nawrocki as Annie *Mike Nawrocki as Prince Larry (Larry the Cucumber), Greeny (Jean-Claude Pea), Unbrilliant, Jerry Guard (Jerry Gourd), Advisor Barry (Scallion 2), Qwerty, Birthday Snoodle and Snoodle Knight *Laura Neutzling as Choir *Keri Pisapia as Step Snoodle, Snoodle Sisters *Brian Roberts as Advisor Frank (Scallion 3) and Goober *Mark Steele as Mirror *Cydney Trent as Sweetpea Beauty (Petunia Rhubarb) *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Minstrel Dave (Mr. Lunt), Minstrel Pete (Jimmy Gourd), Advisor Eddie (Scallion 1), Gopher (Phillipe Pea), Pa Grape, Archibald Asparagus and Silly Song Announcer *Rebecca Walker as Snoodlerella Choir *Lee Eric Fesko *Kurt Heinecke *Laura Neutzling *Brian Roberts Story Development *Mike Nawrocki *Brian Roberts *Mark Steele Screenplay *Mike Nawrocki Concept Art *Tim Hodge *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford Title Designs *Ron Eddy Storyboards *Tod Carter Editing *John Wahba Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West Recording Assistants *Laura Richey *Sarah Vorhees Project Managers *Meghan Traughber *Luke Lynette-Krech Business Affairs *Jon Marks *John Ruzich Production Services Provided by *Hawaii Animation Studios Line Producers *Jeff Bell *Dan Krech *John Morch Production Coordinators *Chris Digiovanni CG Supervisor *Remington Scott Pipeline Supervisor *Calin Casian Systems Administrator *Tim Takata Modeling *Kahi Aaspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Mark Susuico Rigging *Jared Matsushige *Kahi Aspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Mark Susuico Surfacing *Daniel Hornick *Kahi Aspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Mark Susuico Lighting *Kahi Aaspelund *Brian Bueza *Billy Burson *Amanda Fujita *Mike Holmes *Peter Lee *Cole Maldonado *Scott Sanderson *Mark Susuico Production Editor *Shelby Hoota Animation *Moysis Antoniou *Nicole Cossette *Don Dixon *Erik Girndt *T. Dan Hofstedt *Lee Johnson *Justin Kupka *Mai Kusuyama *Andrew Lam *Karin Last *Shane Law *Chi Keung Lee *Peter Lee *Michael Lopez *Jules Nerestant *Andrew Parnell *Michael Rivera *Brian Roberts *Mile Saric *Cherise Takiguchi *Louis Yeum *David Yoon Software Development *James Saito Finance *Jackie Lynette Administration *Karin Last Post Production *John Wahba Sound Editor *Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Pants" Words and Music by Ian Eskelin and Douglas McKelvey ©2010 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC./Designer Music (ASCAP)/Honest and Popular Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Designer Music)/Counter Mechanical Music (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.)/Simply Complex Songs (SESAC) (admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc.) "Fit for a Queen (and Reprise)" "Best Freend" "More Beautiful (and Reprise)" "Banished!" "Ugly Hairy Plan" "Action Scene!" All Words Written by Mark Steele All Music Written by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "Beautiful For Me" Words and Music by Nichole Nordeman (appearing courtesy of Sparrow Records) ©2010 Birdwing Music (ASCAP)/Birdboy Songs (ASCAP) (admin. by EMI CMG Publishing) All rights reserved. Used by permission. (P)2009 Sparrow Records Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2010 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research